Holt Hormiga
"White Bison" Holt ' is the zoologist and first mate of the 'Fire Eye Pirates. Current Stats * Stamina: 30 * Strength: 36 * Speed: 36 * Perception: 46 * Dexterity: 41 * Willpower: 43 Total stats: 242 Personality Holt is typically a calm and collected person, jovial and eager to go on adventures with his comrades. He is very intelligent, and often spends his spare time reading. Holt, being a zoologist, loves animals and is primarily interested in insects and entomology; his dream is to find a legendary beetle known as the Gold Atlas and study its biology and rumored medicinal properties. Holt's usual calm and easygoing demeanor isn't broken very often, but when he comes across something or an experience that excites him he is known to shine brightly with his enthusiasm (such as in the first Bardo's mountain thread, when someone was literally blinded by his excitement). Also, when matters of manhood are brought up, Holt will usually become very serious and take on a more hot-blooded demeanor. He also seems generally a bit more confident in himself when activating his Ox-Ox Fruit Model: Bison powers. Appearance Holt is twenty years old, and around six feet tall. He has tan skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair, lanky in body shape except when in his bison form, which bulks him up a bit. In his debut thread, the Kle Carnival, Holt wore his typical ushanka hat, a brown vest, a blue flannel shirt, some jeans, and some boots. On Bardo's Island, Holt wore a winter jacket instead of his vest, but kept his other clothes from Kle Carnival. He also added a pair of sunglasses to his wardrobe. In Impel Down, Holt wore the standard prison uniform and lost his hat. He unbuttoned his shirt once at level 4, and after being in prison got his arms tattooed in tribal sleeve designs that go up to his shoulders. On Halloween, Holt wore a costume that resembled the Tin Man from Wizard of Oz. In this costume, he got very into character to the point he spoke in third person and referred to himself only as the Tin Man. On Don W's island, Holt once again wore the outfit he wore on Bardo's island, and now wears a new ushanka hat that looks just like his old one. Bison Form: '''Due to consuming the Ox-Ox Fruit Model: Bison, Holt can assume a half-bison form at will and will eventually be able to take a full bison form. In his half-bison form, Holt's blonde hair covers his body, hence the nickname "White Bison." He becomes taller, stronger, bulkier, and grows horns out of his head along with a bison's characteristic hump, hooves, and snout. In his bison form, Holt also gains better hearing as well as a better sense of smell. History Holt had a reasonably good life growing up, in fact his parents are still alive (but estranged from him after he went out to sea) and he doesn’t have much baggage or tragic events in his past to speak of. His true passion is insects and insect collecting and when he read in a book of a legend surrounding a golden Atlas beetle of which there is only a few specimens known to exist, he decided that his dream would be to pursue the insect and capture it (alive) for study and to complete his own collection. He told his parents that he would not be inheriting their lumber business like they wanted him to, and instead would be going out for an adventure at sea to find the Gold Atlas. Unfortunately, this insect is also said to have medicinal properties (although this is purely rumor) and is very lucrative for the Marines and World Government to look for as well. Aside from wanting to find the Gold Atlas, Holt would also hope to one day find and consume a Zoan Devil Fruit that would allow him to turn into an anteater, now that he’s been traveling for some time and knows that Devil Fruits as a whole do in fact exist. He has no idea if the fruit he would personally want is one of the ones he can pick from and he’s going off mere speculation, but he would be overjoyed to achieve this dream as well. Unfortunately, this fruit ended up being eaten by the vacuum cleaner owned by the man at the auction house on Bardo's island. Instead, Holt ended up winning the Ox-Ox Fruit: Model Bison which he readily consumed. On Bardo's Island, Holt tested out his new bison powers on a musk ox and several of Bardo's men. When Marines attacked the island, Holt squared off against Mike Spaghetti in a titanic battle (more like curb-stomp) of manliness, lost, and was captured and sent to Impel Down. Holt endured many hardships there, especially when released from his cell and exposed to the horrors of the different floors. However, he took them in stride, generally not seeming very upset by his experience there. Holt found two den-den mushis in Impel Down, and plans to breed them when the time is right. In the non-canon Halloween thread, Holt encountered Mike once again, but this time they, along with Holt's captain Jet Jenkins, decided to put their animosity aside for the sake of the holiday and trick-or-treat together. Reunited with his crew at Donn W's island, Holt became the first mate of the Fire Eye Pirates and personally recruited Meatloaf the oni, a chef which the crew was in great need of. Relationships * '''Jet Jenkins: Jet is the captain of the Fire Eye Pirates, the crew Holt is affiliated with. They have a strong friendship, and their personalities balance each other out: Jet is more carefree and goes with his gut instincts, while Holt is more likely to analyze a situation and come up with a strategy. * Mikealo 'Mike' Spaghetti: With Holt being a pirate and Mike being a marine, they are on opposite sides of an ongoing conflict between their factions. However, Holt didn't seem angry about Mike capturing him at Bardo's island and willingly went trick-or-treating with him. Holt seems to have a strange respect for the Lost King. * Meatloaf: They haven't interacted at length, yet, but in his recruitment of the Oni Holt complimented his cooking skills, indicating a respect for Meatloaf's talents. Miscellaneous * Holt's weapon other than his bison form is an insect net that has a hidden blade that can be pulled out of it. * Holt's birth sign is Taurus. * Holt's favorite food is macaroni and cheese, especially baked and with a crust on top. * Holt's least favorite food, according to the non-canon Halloween threads, is pickles. * If Holt wasn't a pirate or a zoologist, he would be a detective.